Jail Cell
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What happens when Elliot and Olivia are charged with murder and they're waiting for Cragen to post bail? Will they finally give into the tension? MAJOR M! I WARNED YOU! Takes place around the episode Perverted. Kathy and Elliot split. One shot!


**Please review! WARNING: THIS IS MAJOR M! IF YOU DON'T LIKE M, I WARNED YOU IN ADVANCE!**

"I can't believe this is happening." Olivia huffed sitting down on the bottom bunk of their jail cell of their cell block. Elliot paced before her. They had been charged with murder thanks to Tucker. They had to share this cell until someone posted bail. Cragen said he was going to do everything he could to get their bail. It was five hundred thousand dollars each.

Elliot sat down beside her. "I can't either. I mean... you and me. Murder? Tucker has to be smoking something by now right?"

Olivia chuckled. "It looks like we're stuck here for a while. Did you bring any games?"

Elliot stared at her a moment. "Does it look like I carry a monopoly board around it my pocket?" He looked around the room. "Is there a gas leak in here?"

"No, I'm bored." Olivia giggled.

"Benson is bored. There's a first." Elliot said. He laid down on a cot. "Do you have a ball?"

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "No, but you do. My breasts are real, so there's nothing there. By the way, you're not a cat."

Elliot smiled. "What's with your head going to the gutter with everything we say?"

"We're in a room with nothing to do. I'm bored out of my mind." Olivia whined standing up and rubbing her head. "There's always something to do. We're in New York for crying out loud. Now, we're in a fricken jail cell because someone is framing us for murder." She sighed rubbing her temples. "I could go for a drink right now."

"You and me both." Elliot mumbled. "We should be able to come up with something to do. What'd you do as a kid?"

"I stayed in my room and kicked holes in my wall when my mother ticked me off. Concrete walls, no toys." Olivia huffed. "What about you?"

"I climbed trees." Elliot said rolling his eyes. "My brother and I used to spray each other with water." Elliot looked around the room. "We could climb the bed, but the only water is toilet water."

"Hey, I have a penny." Olivia smiled sitting back down on the cot. "You wanna play a game?"

"What game is that?" Elliot asked sitting up.

"Kneel down." Olivia commanded. Elliot's eyes widened. "Just do it." She chuckled. Elliot kneeled in front of her. "Okay, look up at the ceiling." Elliot followed command. "Name a place on your face."

Elliot's eyebrows furrowed. "Uh...nose?"

Olivia chuckled. "See how long you can balance this penny on your nose." She placed it on his nose and looked at her watch. "Go."

Elliot smiled. "You did this for fun?"

"No, my boyfriend did this with food and waited for me to eat it off his face. It was pretty fun." Olivia shrugged. "He once balanced a potato chip on his chin for a minute before I ate it."

"You literally ate things off of his face?" Elliot asked picturing Olivia actually pick something off of somebody's face.

Olivia looked down at her watch. "Yeah, you should try it sometime. It's so much fun." She watched as the penny fell. "Twenty-three seconds. You did pretty good for your first round."

Three rounds later, the game was getting interesting. They were getting drunk on their own boredom. "Where are your face, Liv?" Elliot asked smiling with the penny between two of his fingers.

Olivia grinned and pointed. "Lips."

Elliot smiled as he placed it on Olivia's lips. "Do you want me to get it right away or wait?" Olivia rolled her eyes. "I probably should've asked that before I placed it on your lips. Uh...one blink right away, two blinks wait."

Olivia blinked once and smiled when she saw his eyes dialate. He stood up and bent over. He was careful not to knock over the penny as he went after it with his teeth. He grabbed it and whipped it onto the floor before claiming her lips with his. She moaned as she opened her mouth to him.

Elliot smiled lifting her up and onto the cot. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, tugging him towards her. He got the message and laid on her enough so that she could breath. They pulled apart and Elliot started nibbling at her neck. Olivia was starting to come out of her boredom stupor. "El, what if someone walks by?"

"They'll have a show." Elliot said simply started to work the buttons on her blouse.

Olivia moaned as he kissed her collar bone. "El?" She whined.

"Nobody has been here for the past two hours. Do you really think they're going to come now?" Elliot asked looking down into her eyes.

Olivia felt his erection pressing into her thigh. His breath was hot on her face. His eyes were dark. She felt herself let go. "Good point." She said grabbing his neck and pulling him down to her lips. He groaned into her mouth as he opened her blouse. She shivered as she felt his hands skim her sides. She started moaning when he sucked on her jugular.

"Liv, you gotta be quieter. We don't need the whole cell block knowing what we're doing." Elliot grinned. Her eyes were glazed over as she looked at him with lust filled eyes. She whined when he said that she would have to be quiet. She was usually a quiet woman in the bedroom, but the feel of him on her thigh. She was sure he would change her without even doing a damn thing. He leaned down to her ear. "If we get to do this again in an apartment, I'll make you scream all you want."

Olivia squirmed at his words. She wanted to get out of the cell more than ever now. Once his lips connected with her chest, those thoughts were thrown out the window. She held his head loving the feeling she was having. She rubbed his sides with her thighs. Elliot started laying open mouthed kissed on her stomach as he started unbuckling her belt.

Elliot found a ticklish spot near her hip and started running his fingers across the area. He smirked as she squirmed and tried to not to laugh. He started tugging on her slacks, bringing them down her legs. He kissed his way back up her legs after tossing her slacks onto the floor. "El, you're a little over dressed." She breathed as he skimmed his lips along her thigh.

She watched as he smirked and kissed up her body. Once he was looking directly into her eyes, she untucked his shirt and started unbuttoning it. He leaned down and kissed her. Olivia ran her hands across his stomach and let them run around his hips to his back. She brought them back up his chest and onto his shoulder, pushing off his shirt. Elliot tossed it onto the floor when it was off of him.

Olivia ran her hands down his stomach feeling his muscles twitch under her touch. She smiled when she got to his belt buckle. She slowly pulled it from his pants and threw it on the floor. She slid his pants down slowly with her feet, teasing him. He had dropped his forehead to hers. He knew what she was doing. He was going crazy with her torturous speed in getting his pants off. He let out a harsh breath when he heard his pants hit the floor.

Elliot started kissing down her body again taking off the rest of her clothes in the process. Olivia gasped when she felt his lips on her. He lifted her thighs to rest on his shoulders and held them apart with his hands. She had her hands over her mouth as her eyes were screwed shut. He knew she was trying to keep quiet. He watched as her eyes opened for a second and then rolled into the back of her head as he worked her.

She bucked into him and let out a deep moan as quietly as she could. Elliot felt her legs start to shake. Her breathing was rapid. She was looking at him through her fingers since she was covering her face. Olivia felt the muscles in her stomach start to tighten. Elliot felt her toe nails claw his back as he continued his assault. He felt her writhe as she fought off her release. He smirked proudly when he nibbled at her making her shake as she let go. He felt her legs go limp on his back as he lapped at her.

Her arms were at her sides with her fists by her head. She stared up at the top bunk. "Holy shit!" Olivia breathed.

Elliot chuckled kissing up her body. "You were pretty quiet."

"It wasn't easy." Olivia grinned as she watched him kiss her chest. "You're still overdressed." She smirked looking down at his boxers. "I'd take them off, but I can't feel my legs yet."

Elliot smiled kissing her lips. Olivia felt his boxers on her legs as he took them off. "That was the plan." He whispered as he pushed into her. He groaned quietly and dropped his head to her shoulder. Olivia started to get feeling back in her lower half. She ground herself into him, making him groan louder than last time.

Olivia leaned over to his ear. "Now, you have to be quiet. I'll make you scream all you want later." She smirked.

Elliot started moving inside her. Olivia met his thrusts with small whimpers that could barely be heard. She leaned up and catured his lips as her stomach tightened again. Elliot starting thrusting faster and harder as he felt her tongue enter his mouth. He was fighting the urge to call out her name from the back of his throat. He wrapped his arms around her back to cradle her head. Olivia draped her arms over his shoulders as she clawed at his back. She felt his skin snap beneath her finger tips. Elliot heard a small squealing sound from Olivia and felt her tighten around him. Elliot started seeing black spots in his vision as he let go.

Elliot woke up and looked around. How long was he asleep? He looked down to find Olivia sleeping soundly in his arms. The blanket was tucked under her arm and she was flush against him. Smiling, he kissed her bare shoulder and started kissing towards her spine before going up to her neck. Olivia let out a soft moan as she opened her eyes and smiled. He ran his hand over her hip and onto her stomach as he continued kissing her. "Mmm, morning...I think." Olivia grinned.

Elliot chuckled. "That's what I was wondering." He kissed her neck and turned her slightly to look into her eyes. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, you kept me really warm." Olivia grinned kissing his chin.

"Exactly, how warm were you?" Elliot asked leaning towards her lips.

Olivia grinned chuckling. "Toasty warm." She went to kiss him.

"Oh boy." Someone said from outside the cell. Elliot and Olivia looked up to find Cragen there with a guard. "Do you guys want to explain yourselves or are you going to ignore the subject?" Cragen asked smirking slightly. "I posted your guys' bail. You're free to go home."

Elliot looked down at Olivia and then back up at the captain. "Can we have today off?"

"You have off until this matter is settled." Cragen said. "Uh, we'll leave you to get dressed. Please, don't take long." He said as he and the guard walked away.

Olivia chuckled hiding her face in Elliot's chest. "That was so embarressing."

Elliot kissed her head smiling. "C'mon, let's get dressed so I can take you home. That way, we can be as loud as we want."

**Please review! Love you guys! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS M!**


End file.
